Once upon a marriage
by Queen Vic
Summary: Ever Bloom e Damen Auguste não ficam juntos depois de Lua Azul. Ever, agora em Eugene, tenta viver sua vida sem Damen, até que um dia recebe o convite de casamento de Damen e Stacia. Ever agora tem uma missão: Parar um casamento


ONCE UPON A MARRIAGE...

**Disclaimer:** A história original e a maior parte dos personagens pertencem à Alyson Noel, mas a ideia é minha, então respeitem! Eu não tenho ligação alguma com Alyson ou com a editora Intrínseca, e não quero quebrar direitos autorais aqui

N/A: Oi gente! Essa é minha primeira fic da série Os Imortais, da escritora Alyson Noel. Aqui, Ever e Damen não ficaram juntos depois de Lua Azul, Ever volta para Eugene e coisas acontecem! =]

Nós conversamos mais lá embaixo!

* * *

"Vamos ver, o que temos aqui hoje..." Eu abri a caixa de correio para pegar minhas cartas. Não haviam muitas, apenas 3 cartas, mas uma delas me chamou atenção. Era um convite. Eu entrei na minha pequena e acolhedora casa em Eugene, Oregon, e joguei todas as outras cartas em cima da mesa, me concentrando no envelope rosado.

_EVER BLOOM _estava escrito em uma caligrafia impecável na frente do envelope. Eu o abri, e me deparei com um papel duro na cor bege, e novamente em letras impecáveis estava escrito

_Você está cordialmente convidada para o casamento de Damen Auguste Esposito e Stacia Miller a realizar-se no décimo sexto dia do mês de julho às cinco horas da tarde na praia de Santa Mônica, Califórnia._

Junto ao convite, um pequeno post-it amarelo estava colado, e nele estava escrito em uma caligrafia infantil "Eu venci, esquisita. Damen é meu. –S".

Meu coração se quebrou. Há muitos anos, Damen era minha alma gêmea. Ele ainda é. Eu penso nele dia e noite, relembro nossos momentos 24 horas por dia, 7 dias por semana.

Eu o conheci na escola, quando morava com minha tia Sabine em Orange County, Califórnia, depois do acidente de carro que matou meus pais, minha irmã e minha cadela. Ele era novo, alto, moreno, lindo, e imortal. Nós namoramos por um tempo, mas problemas nos atingiram com a chegada de Roman à Orange County, e depois de eu dar o antídoto que não permitia que nos tocássemos, nós decidimos nos separar, já que se não podíamos ficar juntos fisicamente, era melhor não ficarmos juntos de maneira alguma. Acreditávamos que era impossível achar um antídoto para o antídoto.

Eu voltei para Eugene, sozinha e arrasada. Terminei meu ensino médio e me formei em Design de Interiores pela faculdade local. Eu nunca mais falei com Damen. E agora ele iria se casar, e com Stacia Miller, a antiga popularíssima da escola e minha arquiinimiga.

Lágrimas rolavam de meus olhos e faziam um caminho curvo por minhas bochechas, pendendo da curva do pescoço e caindo em queda livre até o chão. Eu não podia acreditar que Damen se casaria com Stacia, mesmo depois de todas as juras, e as histórias de amores de vidas passadas... Eu, mesmo depois de tantos anos, ainda o amava mais que tudo em minha vida.

Esse pensamento sobre anos me sobressaltou. Se Damen se casaria com Stacia, ela provavelmente já sabia sobre a imortalidade, e era muito mais provável que ela fosse também imortal, caso contrário ela teria envelhecido, e Damen não, o que a assustaria. De qualquer forma, eu estava abalada demais para pensar na nova Stacia imortal.

Eu me sentei no confortabilíssimo sofá de couro, um presente de Sabine quando me mudei para cá. Mil idéias passavam por minha cabeça, mas nenhuma delas fixava-se. Até que uma idéia resolveu cutucar minha mente insistentemente, até eu dar a devida atenção a ela.

Quando decidi voltar minha atenção para essa idéia, eu me assustei. Não que fosse uma má idéia, mas era muito arriscado. Porém, depois de pesar os prós e os contras eu me decidi. Eu iria por esse plano em prática.

Era hora de parar um casamento.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**15 de julho de 2012**

"Ugh... Eu não tenho nada para vestir..." eu gemi, enquanto procurava alguma roupa para usar enquanto estivesse em Santa Mônica. Eu podia ser designer de interiores, mas por mais incrível que pareça, eu não tinha muitas roupas. Eu tinha alguns terninhos para o trabalho e alguns shorts e camisetas para o dia a dia.

Eu desabei na minha cama de dossel, com um alto espaldar e lençóis macios. Esse ia ser um dos dias mais importantes da minha vida, o dia que eu iria ganhar Damen de volta, e eu não tinha uma roupa decente para usar. Eu estava irritada, mas consegui reunir forças para ir fazer compras. Eu odiava isso, mas era por um bem maior.

Eu saí de casa, e fui para o centro da cidade. Lá, eu estacionei meu recém-materializado New Beetle azul claro em frente a uma pequena loja estreita, de paredes roxas e fachada bonita. A loja se chamava Annie's Dream, e a dona, Annie, era mãe de uma colega da faculdade.

Eu saí do carro e fui até a loja. Abri a porta e percebi que a loja estava vazia, exceto por duas mulheres, uma no provador e outra procurando roupas.

"Olá Annie. Como vai?" Eu perguntei, quando avistei a dona da loja.

"Ever! Vou muito bem, e você?"

"Estou ótima."

"Bom... E então, o que gostaria?"

"Eu tenho um casamento para ir, e não tenho roupa. A propósito, o casamento será na praia de Santa Mônica." Eu não revelei o fato de que eu iria na verdade parar o casamento de Damen e Stacia.

"Que legal! Quem se casará?"

"Um amigo meu da época da escola, de quando eu ainda morava na Califórnia." Eu disse com um meio sorriso. Isso não era realmente mentira, já que além de namorado e alma-gêmea, Damen era meu amigo.

"Interessante! Venha comigo, eu tenho algumas coisas para você."

Annie me levou a uma arara com roupas de verão, e eu peguei algumas peças, mas acabei me decidindo por um vestido na altura de meus joelhos, com uma estampa florida e um pequeno laço embaixo do busto. Comprei também uma sandália com um salto baixo, na cor rosa, e com algumas pedras de strass.

Depois da tarde de compras, voltei para casa e comecei a arrumar minhas malas, já que meu voo sairia às oito da noite e eu ainda não tinha nada pronto.

Eu estava tão atarefada que nem vi o tempo passar, e quando me dei conta, já eram seis horas da tarde. Eu corri para o banheiro, e tomei um banho rápido. Depois coloquei uma roupa para viajar e fui pegar minhas coisas e trancar a casa.

Eu tomei um taxi para o aeroporto e assim que cheguei lá fui fazer o check-in. Eu estava muito atrasada. Assim que fui liberada, eu entrei no avião e me acomodei em minha poltrona.

Eu não podia mentir, eu estava muito animada. Animada por ver Damen novamente, animada por ver Haven, Miles e Sabine novamente, animada por fazer algo fora do comum. Mas estava também com medo. Medo de que Damen não me quisesse, medo de que tudo desse errado. E com essa batalha de sentimentos passando por meu coração, o avião decolou. Era esperar para ver.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**16 de julho de 2012**

Eu toquei a campainha da casa de Sabine, e Munoz atendeu a porta. Eles ainda estavam preparando o casamento, mas já moravam juntos.

"Ever?" Ele disse, surpreendido.

"Oi, Munoz! Como vai?"

"Bem. É... entre!"

Eu entrei e me dirigi à sala de estar. Sentei-me em uma poltrona confortável e observei enquanto Munoz subia as escadas e ia chamar Sabine.

Alguns minutos depois, Sabine descia as escadas de dois em dois degraus, muito animada.

"EVER!" Ela gritou quando eu entrei em seu campo de visão. "Como você está? Aconteceu alguma coisa com você?" Suas feições foram de animadas para preocupadas.

"Fique tranquila, Sabine. Não aconteceu nada" eu disse para ela, e adicionei, por baixo da respiração, um "ainda".

"Então porque está aqui?"

Eu tirei o convite de casamento da bolsa e o entreguei a Sabine. Ela nem se deu ao trabalho de pegá-lo. Quando viu o que era, ela suspirou e balançou a cabeça.

"O casamento de Damen. Ever, você está maluca?"

"Por quê?"

"Você vai ao casamento de Damen! Não era ele o amor de suas vidas?" Sim, eu havia contado para Sabine sobre a imortalidade, e sobre Damen e eu.

"Ele é, Sabine. E é por isso que eu estou aqui. Aliás, como sabe do casamento?"

"Eu e Munoz fomos convidados. Mas não fuja do assunto. Você quer dizer que..."

"Sim, eu vou parar aquele casamento."

"EVER! Você não pode fazer isso." Ela estava indignada.

"Mas eu vou, Sabine. Agora, deixe-me ir. Eu só passei aqui para te ver, mas eu tenho que me arrumar para o casamento. Eu te vejo em Santa Mônica."

Eu me virei e fui em direção à porta. Acenei para Munoz, passei pela porta e bati-a atrás de mim. Fui para meu carro, e segui até o hotel onde estava hospedada.

Lá, eu tomei um banho relaxante, e tomei um tempo para fazer as unhas e arrumar o cabelo. Eu realmente esperava que o casamento não acontecesse, mas se isso fosse verdade, Damen viria comigo, e eu tinha que estar bonita.

Às 03h30min da tarde eu já estava pronta. Eu usava meu vestido novo, meu cabelo estava solto, com ondas nas pontas, e meu rosto estava marcado por uma maquiagem leve. Eu me olhei no espelho, e aprovando o que via, eu decidi que era hora de ir.

Eu dirigi até Santa Mônica, com meu coração batendo forte contra o peito. Quando eu cheguei à praia, eu não consegui encontrar lugar para estacionar. Resultado: Quando eu pisei na areia, o casamento já tinha começado. Damen estava entrando, ele caminhava por entre as cadeiras tão suavemente, e estava tão lindo quanto o possível. Eu quase desmaiei.

Eu encontrei um esconderijo atrás de algumas pedras falsas, que estavam decorando o local. Eu iria ficar escondida até a hora do "Fale agora ou cale-se para sempre"

Eu estava admirando Damen, e nem percebi quando Stacia começou a entrar, mas o súbito movimento das pessoas se levantando chamou minha atenção. Ela usava um vestido branco tomara que caia, com strass na parte do busto. A saia era rodada, e dela saia uma cauda imensa. Em sua cabeça havia um véu comprido, que se juntava à cauda quando chegava ao chão. Eu tinha que admitir, ela estava linda.

Ela foi até o altar, e lá sua mão pegou a de Damen. Tive um vislumbre de sorriso em seu rosto, mas este não durou muito, o que me fez ficar mais confiante para fazer o que iria.

Enquanto o pastor prosseguia com a cerimônia, eu olhei ao redor, e vi Haven e Miles. Meu coração se apertou. Eu não falava com eles há anos. Eu estava relembrando momentos em minha mente, quando algo me tirou de meus devaneios. Era o pastor, perguntando se alguém tinha algo contra o casamento.

Eu respirei fundo, e com uma coragem súbita, eu sai do esconderijo.

"Eu tenho!" Eu gritei e todos na igreja viraram a cabeça para ver quem era a louca que estava parando um casamento.

Aqueles que me conheciam gritaram meu nome, indignados, e Stacia quase teve um ataque de nervos. Mas quando eu olhei para Damen, ele estava quieto. Seu rosto não tinha expressão.

"Quem é você, moça?" O pastor perguntou um pouco irritado.

"Ever Bloom, antiga namorada de Damen e alma-gêmea do mesmo!" Eu não sei o que deu em mim, mas eu realmente falei isso!

"E se você é antiga namorada do Sr. Damen Auguste, como você se acha no direito de parar o casamento dele com Srta. Stacia Miller?"

"Eu..." Eu iria inventar uma desculpa qualquer, quando uma voz linda me cortou.

"Ever..." Damen disse, com sua voz macia e bela. Eu estava com saudades desta voz. Eu estava com saudades dele inteiro.

"Damen!" Eu disse, animada.

"O que você..." Ele disse, mas eu o interrompi.

"Damen, escute. Eu ainda te amo, mesmo depois de todo esse tempo. Você é o amor de minha vida, ou quem sabe, das minhas vidas! Eu não sei viver sem você! E quando o convite chegou eu fiquei tão perturbada, porque eu não conseguia acreditar que você ia mesmo se casar com Stacia. Eu sei que o que eu fiz é errado, já que você a escolheu, mas eu não consegui me controlar, e tive que vir para cá, porque na minha cabeça, a única coisa que importava era te ver uma última vez, mesmo se eu não conseguisse parar seu casamento, e..." Lágrimas já escorriam por meu rosto, e Damen me interrompeu novamente.

"Ever... Eu..." Ele suspirou e seus ombros caíram, e ele pareceu desistir de alguma coisa. "Eu também te amo, é claro!" Quando ele fez essa revelação, a boca de todos os presentes se escancarou.

"Você me ama? Então porque você vai se casar com Stacia?"

"Eu não sei... Eu... Eu achava que não te amava mais, eu tentei me convencer disso, mas só agora que te vi que eu percebi que você é o amor de minha vida. Eu sinto sua falta, Ever!"

"DAMEN?" Stacia gritou, muito irritada.

"Então Damen... Depois de todas essas declarações, o que será de eu e você?"

"Nós... eu não sei, Ever..."

"Damen, por favor! Você vai ou não se casar?"

"É CLARO QUE ELE VAI, ESQUISITA!" Stacia gritou para mim

Ele pareceu pensar por um tempo, até que respondeu. "Me perdoe... Stacia."

"O QUE?" Stacia gritou. "VOCÊ VAI ME TROCAR PELA ESQUISITA DA EVER! DAMEN, QUAL É SEU PROBLEMA?"

"Meu problema? Amar demais..." Ele riu e saiu do altar.

Quando ele me encontrou, no meio do corredor, sua mão buscou a minha e nós nos beijamos, para maior espanto dos convidados, que já estavam espantados.

Quebramos o beijo, e ainda de mãos dadas, nós saímos correndo para longe de todos, nossos pés afundando na areia macia de Santa Mônica.

Quando já estávamos bem distantes de todos eu me virei para Damen e perguntei:

"E agora? O que faremos?"

"Isso não importa, Ever! O que importa é que eu estou com você!"

"O mesmo vale para mim."

Nós nos beijamos novamente, e depois continuamos a andar. Eu não fazia ideia para onde íamos, mas aonde quer que fosse, eu ia com Damen. Eu ficaria junto dele.

_Para sempre._

* * *

N/A : Oi de novo! E aí, o que acharam? Esse Damen não é um fofo, dizendo que o problema dele é amar demais? Ele é perfeito!

Deixem reviews, por favor! Me façam felizes!

Beijos

Vic! 3


End file.
